Love You To
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Sequel to They Say It's Your Birthday, but can be read on its own. It's the Fourth of July again, but this time things are going to be much more fun for America with annoying brothers, singing, tickle fights, and fireworks! Oh yeah, and his loving boyfriend Iceland. AmeIce one-shot with slight PruNor and Denmano. Based off the song Love You To by The Beatles.


_"...they say it's your birthday..."_ Iceland sang softly. _"It's my birthday too, yeah..."_ A grunt came from the messy bed. _"Um...they say it's you're birthday. We're gonna have a good time..."_

"Icey?" America mumbled, looking up. "Was that you singing...?" He coughed. "Yeah, it was..."

"Well why didn't you say you were a great singer?! You meanie!" He firmly grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You better sing for me again sometime."

"No way in hell." Iceland took him by the hand. "Come on, it's still your birthday."

"Oh yeah! Thank you so much!" America have him a kiss on the nose, making him flush a light shade of pink. "HOLY SHIT!" Their heads turned towards the doorway to see the rest of the Awesome Trio, plus Norway and Romano. "I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT! GO GET SOME, ICELAND!" Denmark laughed, setting off a party popper. "How could you keep such an awesome secret from us?"

"No one invited you in here!" Iceland never liked Prussia, but he put up with him since he dated Norway. "So he really is with the hamburger bastard. Shocker."

"You sure know how to pick them, huh Denmark?" Iceland snarled. NO ONE talks to his America like that without him saying something! "Alright guys, get out! They'll be plenty of time to party later, now shoo! Shoo!" America shoved them out the door with a wave. "Crazy dudes, right? Right...?" He shook his head, finally standing up. "He has no right to treat you like that, you know."

"Did that really get to you, silly? I don't care what he thinks! I have you to tell me I'm not a loser and...what else?"

"Hmph. You're cute, creative, funny, clingy, enjoyable, soft, and-" Iceland looked up in bewilderment as he squeaked at a poke delivered to his stomach, "...ticklish?"

"Maybe a little..." He smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, cute." He chuckled. "You're pretty cute too, Icey."

"I'm not cute America, I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh Iceland, Lithuania once told me something," He gazed up fondly. "We're still just growing up. We won't be young forever, so we should make the most of it, right?" Iceland stared in bewilderment. "Plus you don't have to be a kid to be cute! Wow...I really DO sound like a sentimental old man. I guess birthdays do that to you. Who knew?"

"Well America...I didn't know you felt that way. But you're right, we should make the most of it while we can. What do you want to do today? It can be anything." He smirked. "Anything...?"

"W-within reason, of course!" he added quickly. "I see. In that case, I need you to hold real still." Iceland shouted in surprise as he was tackled to the bed. "Wh-what are you going to do?" He asked nervously. "I'm just testing something, Icey." His eyebrows furrowed before he giggled and pushed his hands away. "Dohohon't tickle me, jerk!"

"You said I could do whatever I want! You don't want to disappoint me on my birthday, do you? And I want to see how ticklish you are compared to me!" America has that mischievous smirk reserved only for pranking on his face. "I'll stop when you laugh for me, I promise. Now let's find out where...how about here?" Iceland clamped his arms to his sides, trapping his hands under them. "Nohohoho!"

"That's too bad, it's my worst place." He huffed, resting his hands on his stomach. "Here?" He shook his head again. "Then where are you...oh!" He quickly slipped off and tossed his flip flops behind him. "No fair! It's not my fault I have to wear them! Your country is unbelievably hot!" Iceland shrieked. "Yes, that's right, I am unbelievably hot." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively before going in for the kill. "CUHUHUHUHT IT OHOUHUHUHUT, AMERICA! YOU JEHEHEHEHERKFACE!" True to his word, America backed off, grinning at the giggly mess he made of his boyfriend. "You...you are SO GOING TO GET IT!" Iceland pounced. "Oh crap!" He laughed, looking up at him. "You have pretty eyes, Icey."

"That's not going to help you." Remembering what he had said earlier, he immediately went for under his arms, hoping for the best reaction. And he got it, alright. America couldn't even speak from his laughter. It was different, he noticed. The normal laughter he heard was obnoxious even to him, but this wasn't, it was actually very cute. I caused that, he thought warmly. Finally he let him up after about a minute or so, just watching him. "That...that was fun. Don't you think so?" Iceland widened his eyes before nodding slowly. "You liked it?"

"Sure! I did get to spend time with my most favoritest person in the world, after all! What's wrong? You didn't know you're my favorite?" He looked concerned at his shocked expression. "Well...no, I didn't. You love England too, don't you?"

"Oh sure, but you're my boyfriend and he's just a grumpy old man with weird eyebrows! I couldn't prefer anyone over you!" America chuckled against him as he was pulled into a warm embrace. "Thank you..."

"No problem. Wait, I almost forgot! I never really heard you sing! Come on, sing something!" He glared. "I'm not going to sing."

"Why not? Please? It's my birthday..." America always used his infamous puppydog eyes to get what he wanted, and today was no exception. "Oh, fine! Just don't laugh, okay?" He saluted him in approval. _What am I even supposed to sing? I don't know anything except..._ He mentally facepalmed. _I know those stupid Beatles songs Norway and Prussia keep playing. It gets so old after a while! I guess I'll do one of those._ He met his gaze and shuffled awkwardly. "Okay, I'll do it." He ducked his head slightly.

 _"Each day just goes so fast_

 _I turn around, it's past_

 _You don't get time to hang a sign on me_

 _Love me while you can_

 _Before I'm a dead old man_

 _A lifetime is so short_

 _A new one can't be bought_

 _But what you've got means such a lot to_ -AH!" Iceland wheezed as he was crushed in on of America's trademark hugs. "That was beautiful..." He whispered. "Really...?"

"Hell yeah! You should definitely sing more often! Or maybe even write your own songs! That would be so neat!"

"Well...I suppose I could try writing one for you, maybe." He smiled back at him. "So! What are we gonna do tonight to celebrate?"

"Fireworks in England's window?"

"You know me so well, Icey," America smirked.


End file.
